Recovery
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: He needed help to recover, he just didn't know it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter... -tear-**

**Just a little something that came to me. **

**DM1301**

**Recovery**

He was gone again. He left on occasion, sometimes hours, sometimes days. The longest of his absences had been for two months, directly after the ending of the war. Only those close to him understood that he needed to leave in order to find himself again. He needed peace. When he had come back, the world tried to shove him into the spotlight, tried to make him into the famous glittery hero they wanted him to be. She knew better. She bit the head off of anyone who tried to come near him who wasn't his friend. After a month or so, the world gave up and left him in peace.

He moved in with her. She made him. He needed someone who wouldn't poke and prod, who would let him move along as he needed, but would always be there. And that's what she was. He was slowly moving forward, but it sometimes became too much. And that's why, even though it had been a year and half since the war ended, he still left.

When she had come home early from work, she had discovered he was gone. It was his birthday, and she had baked him a wonderful cake. It was chocolate, with vanilla icing and 'Happy Birthday Harry' written in blue. He didn't know she had made it. She was also going to make him dinner, which is why she was home early. She put the groceries on the counter and sighed, trying not to cry. _'He'll be back soon,' _she said to herself. She began putting the groceries away, thinking that they could have his birthday dinner another night. Once they were away, she went to floo Ron. He was supposed to come over; the trio together for his birthday. As she approached the fireplace, she looked at the picture on the mantel. It had always been there. It was of them in their fourth hear, before the Yule Ball. They were dressed in their finery, smiling hard at the camera. She missed the way things were. But she knew it wouldn't ever be the same.

She flung the Floo Powder in the fire to call Ron.

Ron's smiling face popped up at her. "Hermione! Why the call? Aren't we seeing each other in a couple hours?" She smiled sadly. "Oh no, he didn't. Hermione..."

"It's alright Ron. We'll reschedule when he gets back." A silent tear slid down her face, and she hastily wiped it away before Ron would notice. But he already had. He knew how much his leaving killed her.

"Hermione, you can't keep doing this. You need to talk to him."

"Ron, I can't. This is how he wants it. I don't want to lose him forever Ron." She whispered the last part so quietly Ron almost didn't hear it. In a stronger voice, she said, "Well, I'll talk you soon Ron. Say hi to Luna for me."

"I will. Hermione, take of yourself. I mean it." His voice was stern.

Hermione smiled weakly. "I will Ron. Bye."

"Bye."

Hermione got up from the couch and went into her room. She sat down on the window seat, her favorite place to read or think. It was lightly raining outside. She suddenly had the urge to take a walk. She got up and without grabbing a coat, went outside and began to walk, not knowing where she was going or when she'd be coming back.

&&&&&&

Harry stumbled in to the house, wet from the rain outside. It was hours after Hermione had left, though he didn't know she was gone. He closed the door, and wondered why it was dark. Usually Hermione waited for him, no matter how late she was up. Sometimes she even fell asleep on the couch waiting for him. When she did, he never failed to notice the tear stains on her face. He felt bad for what he did to her. He knew all right. He was trying to get it together. He just didn't know how.

He walked down the hall, searching for Hermione. He checked the kitchen, the living room, her room, and the bathroom. She wasn't in any of those places. The only place left was his room. He walked into his room, but she was no where to be seen. His heart gave a wrench, and he began to panic. _'Where would she go?!'_ he frantically thought. He sat on his bed to think of all the possible places she would go. But then he had a thought. He was the most powerful wizard in the world. Surely he could find her by magic. Then he remembered he'd had a tracking spell on her, even though she didn't know it. He set out to find her in the dark, rainy night.

&&&&&&

After a couple hours of twists and turns, he found her. She was sitting on the ledge of a bridge over a rushing river. _'What is she doing there? Doesn't she know she could get hurt?!'_ He approached her.

"Hi Harry." He stopped short. He thought she still didn't know he was here. "I'm sorry I left like that. But I needed to think. I didn't think you'd be home for a lot longer." Her voice broke at the end and she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. Tears were steadily rolling down her face, mixing with the rain.

"Hermione... why did you leave? You could've thought at home." Harry walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Hermione jumped off the ledge and onto the bridge. She began walking, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"It does matter Hermione. Tell me why." Hermione looked at the ground. "Do you think I haven't noticed how distant you've become? How you've shrunk into yourself? You don't even read anymore for Merlin's sake!" Hermione turned on him with fire in her eyes. He was so surprised he stumbled back a step.

"Harry James Potter," she only used his middle name when she was really mad, he knew, "don't you dare tell me you've noticed anything about me. Do you even know what today is? Have you bothered to keep track of even the days, months?" She pointed a finger in his face. "You haven't paid attention to anything but yourself." She spun on her heel and began walking.

"Hermione! I need time to get through this! You don't understand!"

Hermione stopped, and turned slowly to face him. She walked back at him. "I don't... _understand_? Harry, I've tried to _understand_. But you never let me. Do you even understand? Do you understand that what you're doing is killing me? That everytime you leave, a part of me leaves with you?" Harry was speechlesss "Don't tell me I don't _understand._ I understand perfectly fine. Nothing I do, no matter how much I love you, will never matter." And with that, she turned and walked home, leaving Harry on the bridge.

&&&&&

When she got home, Hermione showered and went to bed. She didn't wait for Harry. Meanwhile, Harry walked home slowly, processing what Hermione had said. She was right. He didn't notice anything. He tried talking to himself to sort it all out.

"I love her. I know I do. She's always there for me, and all I've been doing is hurting her. Bloody hell, knowing her, she'll be there tomorrow, waiting to know what she can do to help. I've been a git. I know I have. I need to stay this time, for her." He opened the door to the house and walked in, going to the kitchen. And sitting right there, on the table, was a chocolate cake, with vanilla icing, and 'Happy Birthday Harry' written in blue letters. He sighed and went down the hall to her room.

She was sleeping. He could see the fresh tear tracks on her face. Her stroked her cheek. She stirred, and opened her eyes. Seeing it was Harry, she sat up and patted the bed beside her. Harry sat. "What's wrong Harry?" He knew it, she was going to sit there and comfort him even though he was hurting her. She put a drying spell on him.

"Hermione, I love you." She made to speak. He put his hand up. "Please Hermione, wait. Let me finish." He took a deep breath. "I love you. I always have, and I always will. I didn't know what I was doing to you by leaving, but I had no choice. I'm not a happy go lucky hero Hermione. When I leave... When I leave, I visit my parents, and I cry. I cry about what has happened, how I love you but you don't love me back. I leave because I know no one wants to see me like that." He looked at the ground and then felt a hand on his face. Hermione pulled his up so she could look at him.

"Harry. James. I love you. I love everything about you. I love how caring and sweet you are, how your smile lights up your whole face. I even love how goofy you are. And I am severly hurt that you could ever possibly think I would never help you. That's all I've wanted to do this entire time Harry." Harry made to speak. "No, Harry, listen to me. I love you, and I will help you any way I possibly can." Harry began to cry.

"Hermione, I can't... it won't be easy."

Hermione looked at him firmly. "I don't care Harry. I love you. You're worth it, every second." Harry wrapped his arms around her in a hug and cried on her shoulder. And that's how they continued, him crying and her comforting him, into the morning.

&&&&&&&&

Harry never left Hermione alone again. Whenever he needed to escape, she went with him, and she helped him recover every step of the way.

**Finite.**


End file.
